


We think that there is always gonna be  enough time

by superherogirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogirl/pseuds/superherogirl
Summary: Sometimes you need to let it go before it is too late. Death doesn't wait for anyone, especially for love





	We think that there is always gonna be  enough time

**Author's Note:**

> HA I did it finally, I usually don't finish my stories because I'm too lazy to write my ideas. This is my first complete story so if you want to give it a try cool. I will give you some songs that I listened while writing this, and then you will see that I'm a drama queen 
> 
> Thirty Seconds to Mars - This is War-https://youtu.be/hMAVLXk9QWA  
> Doctor Who - Doomsday Theme-https://youtu.be/Am7eHyJ8_1Y  
> Two Steps From Hell - Heart of Courage (-https://youtu.be/XYKUeZQbMF0  
> Requiem For A Dream-https://youtu.be/yVIRcnlRKF8

**We think that there is always gonna be  enough time**

* * *

 

**Nia Pov**

_*Vision*_

_I woke up on the med bay of the DEO there is a lot of people most of them Kara's friends and family and some people that I don't recognize. What is happening? What is Lena doing here?_

_Is that a portal? It looks a lot like the one that Kara took three weeks ago._

_Wait...is that...no no no-no-no._

_No this can't be happening_

_I look at the clock on the wall and it marks  4:32 pm and the date is_

_Today_

_*End of vision*_

***GASP***

"NOOOOOO!*-I'm at the med bay with brainy by my side

"Dreamer are you alright?, Did you get another dream? It seemed that it was quite intense"-Brainy asked 

"I...brainy...I"-I can't contain my sobs this can't be happening, please God or Rao or any person that is out there please don't let this be true

"Hey Nia it is alright come here"-he hugs me and I just can hug him back. How I'm gonna explain this. Do I have time? Maybe it doesn't mean anything...maybe...I... wait what time is it?

_* 4:10pm*_

Oh my god it is almost 4:32 pm 

"Brainy I'm gonna sound crazy, but please you need to trust me...I...there is not enough time-we have to get everyone here, truth or not I won't let her down, they have to be here.

"What are you talking about? What did you see?"-he is worried, his eyes are full of concern and fear

"I can't tell you brainy I'm not even sure, God why do I have to have this powers"- and the sobs start again

"Hey, Hey everything is gonna be alright. Just tell me what to do"- his eyes are so caring and soft, if you just know what I know Brainy

"You need to get John and Alex here, Kelly also a small girl I think her name is Lucy Lane Kara has mentioned her before  and Lilian Luthor too and..."

"Wait...Lilian Luthor? As in Lena's mother?"-he is surprised at best

"Yes, and there were also two women, one with long blonde hair her eyes were full of love and other with brown hair her eyes were full of determination but also a lot of regrets, I think one is Kara's adoptive mother and the other one is her real mom form krypton and also..."-I bit my lip, I can't even say her name without feeling sad and at the same time so angry after all, she just left.

After what happened with Kara she hasn't made any kind of contact, just comes here when no one but Alex is at the DEO, she doesn't want to see any of us, but she can avoid Alex since she is the Director, sometimes I see her on the news to announce a new prototype of L-Corp, she looks thinner and with a lot of bags on her eyes, that not even her makeup can hide, she looks sad and tired all the time...empty, just like Kara, after Lena kicked her out completely of her life that she even sold Catco, Kara was devasted she quitted, she sold her loft, now she just put herself on the DEO or at the alien bar, I had lost count of the times me or Brainy have been there just to make sure that she at least gets sober enough for the DEO or Alex to not find out, she just doesn't want to worry her, now that she found Kelly. But she is beyond worried, everyone is. She was just Supergirl, barely eat or sleep always searching for a fight and something to punch. I think that Alex mentioned something about not being this lost after Mon-el. 

I know that she has every right to be mad, or at least is what Kara always says, that it was all her fault and that she deserves everything that is happening to her, but I don't think so, Lena was my friend too, but Kara is like a big sister to me, and I hate seeing her like this. I can't bear the simple thought of losing her, and now that she was on Earth-1. No one knows that she is there just me, Brainy and John, everyone else thinks that she is at Argo City. That day was a rush, the cute boy in a red costume said that it was urgent that they were on a crisis and that they needed Kara. She didn't hesitate, after all, it was the perfect excuse to leave.

"Also who?"-he asked

_"Lena"_

**Alex Pov**

"Is that all Director Danvers?"-goddamit that eyebrow I hate it, how did Kara do it every day

"It seems like it is Lena"I have been here for the last three hours with the damn paperwork, perks of being a Director. I didn't envy you for this John

"Miss Luthor for you Director Danvers," she said it with so much hatred  and venom that I flinch 

"Uff, Lena come on, it has been  almost a year and..."I  try to say but she interrupts me

"NO, you don't have any right on coming here and tell me how much time has passed, because I exactly know how much"-she stands up so abruptly that she knocked up her chair and some pens that were on her desk.

"Lena, you have to let her explain, please, she is suffering, she can't eat, she can't sleep, hell the only times that I have seen her sleep is after she drinks herself to the point that she doesn't know her name"-I try not to show weakness by saying does things, but god seeing my sister like that, it breaks my heart every time, to see someone so shiny so full of hope and compassion now drinking and fighting herself to death, she thinks that I don't know about her problem with the Alcohol, but I was once, sometimes I still am an alcoholic and I see the signs the red eyes the sassy attitude after every morning that you wake up to just find out that the other night was just a dream and that you are back to your reality sad and horrible reality.

"Explain what Alex? That she has been lying to me for the past 3 years, that if it wasn't for my brother I would have never found out? or explain that she was just making fun of me every time with her lies and manipulations"-she is angry or at least is what she tries to show me, but I see her just like I see Kara, she is in pain, she misses her, and she just wants to get her back, but she won't admit it for her showing forgiveness is weakness. God how much did Lex and Lilian Luthor hurt her to make her like this.

"Lena come on you know that..." -my phone rings it should be urgent since I told Brainy not to call me unless it was a big emergency

_"Brainy? What is it? I told you not to call me unless it is a big emergency, the world  has _better_ be ending because..."-this has to be bad or else I'm gonna kill that 12 don't know what intellect_

_"Alex are you with Lena?"-he sounds agitated trying to compose himself_

_"Is everything alright? What is happening?"- I arc my eyebrow, my voice sounds more worried and concerned now, brainy is rarely agitated for no saying never, even Lena looks kinda concerned._

_"Alex is Lena with you yes or no"-he sounds mad now, wow okay he had never talked to me like that something is wrong_

_"Yes she is Brainy, Why? Why is going on ?- Lena looks concerned now so do I_

_"You need to come to the DEO now before 4:32"-I look at my watch and it marks 4:27_

_"Brainy that is impossible the DEO even if I break some speed limits the DEO is 10 minutes from L-corp at least"-I try to convince him that it is impossible unless you were Supergirl to arrive in time at the DEO when  I look at Lena and my phone fells from I'm just seeing, she is in a combination of a Lex-suit  and the suit that she made for Kara last year_

_"Lena what?"_

**Lena Pov**

"Lena what?"-her mouth falls and I can't stop the smirk that forms on my face

"Director Danvers close your mouth or you may trap a bug with it-she close her mouth immediately and embarrassed" 

"Listen I heard Brainy in your phone, he sounded concerned and altered, and we both know that he is never like that so whatever is happening it should be urgent to need both of us and so fast, so if we have to arrive soon we have this, I made it after...me and...Kara's fight so I will never need her to save me"-it is hard to even say her name, why is it so hard? Why can't I hate her? Why can't I get her out of my mind...oh right...I'm in love with her. But it doesn't matter anymore, she lied to me and she is out of my life now

"Yeah...Mmmm let's go come on we need to find out what is going on"- she said after that shock

So I fly us to the DEO in seconds of seconds and I land us on the balcony and put my suit away when I see an agent I think her name is agent Vazques approach us

"Director Danvers Miss Luthor everyone is at the med bay we already give instructions to not disturb all of you until you are done"-she looks just at Alex, not even looking at me once, I think I deserve that, after all, it was me who finally broke Kara to the point of no return, or at least is why I have seen on the news, tired, reckless, barely standing...maybe I was too harsh on her? Maybe I could have let her explain before yelled at her and calling her a monster and that she was even worse than a Luthor incarcerated, god now that I'm here and without seeing her in the news for the last three weeks I feel guilty and angry at myself, maybe I'm a Luthor after all

"Okay thank you, Agent Vazques, come on Lena lets got" she takes my hand and takes me to the med bay when we enter I can see everyone, James, John, Brainy, Kelly Nia and What the hell is that Lucy Lane? What is she doing here, and there are also Alex's mother Dr.Danvers and Kara's biological mother Alura but I don't see Kara if  this is this urge to call the Director of the DEO dessert facilities and Dr.Danvers and Kara's mother and there is when I see enter one more person to the room that I lose it

"MOTHER?!?"-I practically scream making everyone jump from their places

"What the hell are you doing here, AND CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS GOING ON"-that is the moment when I take a good look at everyone, they look confused and scared just like me, except for Nia and Brainy they look...they look I don't even know how to describe it, lost, angry, hurt and at the same time scared and so small, they know something I can see it on their faces. They start talking about a mission that Kara took, and that no one but them and John knew about it, she has been gone for three weeks and absolutely nobody noticed it. everyone in the rooms looks ashamed, of course, they do, they didn't notice that their supposed friend has been gone for three weeks, and I that had zero contact with her did, or maybe it was just the fact that it doesn't matter how mad I am at her I will always care, and that is when the portal appears at the end of the room...

**Alex Pov**

I can't believe it, my sister has been gone for three weeks and I didn't notice, she was on Barry's earth and I didn't know, what kind of sister I am. Then a portal appears at the end of the room and Lena, Lucy, Kelly, and James jump from their sites since they have never seen this before.

Okay, calm done Alex, when Kara comes to throw that thing your gonna hug her, make a full examination because fucking hell she needs one, then your gonna take her home and hug her even more and kiss her and never let her go because you can't live without her in your life and together are gonna get out of this mess with Lena maybe together they can get through her, after all, they are The Danvers Sisters because they should come with a warning.

But I don't see Kara getting out of the portal I see...

"Sarah?"- she looks tired, covered in scratches and cuts she has a big bruise on her jaw but other than that she looks fine, but when I look at her eyes I look at a haunted face, remorse grief, and sadness

"Oh my god, what is happening Sarah?  Where is Kara?-at the sound of her name she flinches and I can't help myself but panic and fear for the worse

she just sighs and looks at everyone in the room

"I suppose that all of you are Kara's family"- what did she mean by that, why is she acting like all those movies that I made Kara watch where the general has to inform the families of the loss of their brother, sister, father or mother

"Sarah I'm not gonna repeat myself again.WHERE.IS.MY.SISTER"-I puck her chest with every word to make myself clear

She is crying, she can't be crying no please this can't mean what I think it means, that's when I fell on my knees

**Lena Pov**

I watch how Alex falls on her knees and that strange girl Sarah that came out of the portal traps her before she hits the floor and starts hugging her

"As you must of you may know and if you don't I'm from another Earth, to be more specific Earth-1, there...there was a war a big one, all the villains that we have faced in the past all of us show up, we  did everything that we could, even with the help of other heroes from other universes, it wasn't enough, we were trying to maintain it all in the evacuated part of the city but it was just too much, so we decided to go after Anti-Monitor he controlled everyone, Reverse-Flash, The Joker, Lex Luthor- she says with calm while she still hugs Alex everyone in the room is shocked to say at least

"Lex? No, no that is impossible I killed him almost 8 months ago"- I tried to focus myself with everything that was going on 

She looks at me and gives me a small smile

"You should be Lena, Kara talked a lot about you"-why did she say it like that, I feel this big weight on my throat and my shoulders, what happened on Earth-1

"He killed Oliver while trying to stop him from killing Kara, that's when everything went to hell"- she is crying now just like everyone when the story continues 

"That made Kara looks red, I have never seen her so angry, so...scary, after that she snapped Lex neck in half"-a gasp escapes from everyone throats, I can't believe it, Kara sweet, sunny kara killed the infamous Lex Luthor

"We continued to fight, we couldn't distract ourselves, and I mean no one cared that she killed that monster, after all, without him there were just two persons to stop to end it, Reverse Flash and Anti-monitor, Barry or The flash stopped Reverse Flash but he disappeared he turned into a lightning" she is now up and Alex is in the hand of her mother, both women look mortified to know what happened to their daughter and sister, Alura looks lost and overwhelmed the rest are in the same position even my mother looks a little overwhelmed too. I...I feel like I can't breathe or move and that If I do I will fell and I won't be able to get up.

"At the same time Kara knew that we needed to stop Anti-Monitor or the universe will be lost, he was weakened but not enough to stop him, so Kara took him and she told us " _Don't let your earth forget about them"_ and she flew him up until we saw an explosion and  she crashes on the surface and..." no one can't contain their tears now, I start seeing black point and my mother catches me before I faint on the floor she is hugging me and cleaning my tears from my cheeks telling me to breathe and let it out I hug her I cry I scream in pain

Then another portal opens and it reveals a girl with red hair and a bat on her costume, but that is not what got my attention, my attention is the mess of bulge that she is carrying, a mess of blue red and gold, that's when I see her face and I recognize her, it is Kara limp and without life on the arms of that girl I run to her on so do Alex the rest is still in shock, the redhead girl puts Kara in one of the beds she looks so small, she has multiple lacerations, cuts, bruises everywhere there is not part of her body that is intact

"Kara, please baby girl open your eyes, open those blue eyes for me please Kara you can't leave me please, it is you and me against the world please"- she looks so broken, she is begging her to stay with us, but there is nothing that she can do, there is nothing that I can do I lose her, it finally happened, I finally lost everything that I cared about. I can't do this I can’t look at her broken body without life and not have this feeling of guilt because maybe, just maybe if we were in good terms  she could have asked for my help and I would have given her a better suit, hell I would have fought at her side a Luthor or a Super was powerful enough but a Luthor and Super working together were unstoppable

I'm so concentrated in my world that I don't see the redhead girl had approached me 

"Are you Lena?" - she asks with such a calm but at the same time with the knowledge of what it feels to lose someone so precious to you, like if she had experienced before

I just nod with my head I can't articulate a word right now even If I wanted to

"She gave me this"- that's when I see what she is holding in her hand, a collar rounded and with a beautiful but little stone on it

I take it and I just look at it when she starts talking again

"She asked me to give it to you, to tell you these exact words before she died"-she just looks as broken as the rest, Alex is crying in the arms of her mother now, while Alura is holding her daughter and looking at her face, it should be hard for her, send away your daughter at the age of thirteen without knowing if she made it or not, to then get her back more than 3 decades later to just lose her again after just one year of recover it 

She said

" _ **Lena, I  know that you hate me but I want you to have this, it protected me when I most needed it  now is gonna protect you, and I hope that maybe one day I will see you in the light of Rao,** _ **I love you and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you in person** "__

"NO NO NO THAT CAN'T BE TRUE, YOU ARE LYING, SHE DIDN'T LOVE ME, SHE DIDN'T YOU ARE LYING"-I screamed at the top of my lungs I screamed until I started crying again that I don't notice Alex approaching me and hugs me and we both fell to the floor next to Kara's bed _ _"She can't love me, Alex, she can't"- I tell her while I put my head on her shoulder__

"But she did Lena with all her heart, she always had, you just needed to look at her eyes, she was in love with you"- she says and I just snuggle more into her

"But she couldn't Alex, she couldn't not now that I"- I took a look at her eyes to let her know, to tell her without words why she couldn't love me

"Why not Lena?"-she asks so softly that if it wasn't because I was so near to her I wouldn't have listened

"Because I'm in love with her, but it doesn't matter anymore, she is dead"- and she just holds more because my life, our lives will never be the same.

Because today we lost

A daughter

A friend

A partner

A soulmate 

A sister

A Lover 

 

**_"Say it before you run out of time._ **

**_Say it before it's too late._ **

**_Say what you're feeling._ **

**_Waiting is a mistake."_ **

_**-** _ _Anonymous_

* * *

_**But sometimes it is already too late** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> So if you wanna let any comments cool, and also so sorry for my grammar, not first language and it is almost 7 am, I should have been in bed at 3 am or 4 am, my mom is gonna kill me ,so if you see this writing in a kind of a rush it is because of that. Also if you like it and want to see a second part were Kara lives or maybe how life goes for everyone let me know.


End file.
